Stay Out Of Trouble
by addictedanimelover
Summary: "Stay out of trouble Shuuhei..." Shuuhei x Kensei YAOI WILL HAVE A HAPPY ENDING
1. Chapter 1

A young man walked down the gloomy, badly lit streets a tin cup in his pale hands. His hands quivered as his white teeth chattered, echoing in the silence of the night that seem to sallow up anything that went into it. It was a few weeks before Valentines Day when love blossomed into chocolates between couples and people celebrated their love, but there was nothing there for the man to celebrate. His heart was colder then the ice in your freezer. Nothing could thaw such a cold heart like the one that lay in his chest. You couldn't even get a smile to appear on his hard set face. Maybe when he was a child and his mother was still around to make him smile, but he wasn't the kind of person to think about the past.

_"Come on...smile..."  
_

In his eyes thinking about the past didn't help him at all get a piece of bread into his mouth.

"Watch where you're going!" The young man glanced up his eyes peered though his long, black bangs that had needed to be cut, years ago. He looked over the teenager that he had just bumped into. "Sorry..." 

_"Stay out of trouble Shuuhei..."_

"I don't want to hear your apologizes! Just watch where you're going!" The girl brushed her wavy hair out of the way of her view and snickered before walking off, her hips swaying. Two men standing outside a bar watched as she proudly held her head up high and the man that was smoking, whistled. The girl turned briskly around and stared at the two men before chuckling and walked around the nearest corner.

"_They talk behind your back..."_

The young man watched, but deep inside, he didn't really care what happened to the green haired girl. She could get injured for all he cared and he probably wouldn't do anything to give a helping hand. Sighing softly he paused, his legs about ready to give out and leaned against a cold, brick building. The building clearly had seen better days, but that was it. It was just like the young man that had pressed his lonely self against it. A child and his mother walked by and the child pointed at him. The mother leaned down and whispered a few hushed words to the child's rosy ear. Reaching into her purse, which didn't seem to fit into the gloomy darkness, she handed the child a few coins. By that time the man just slowly relaxed, giving up and closed his eyes.

"Clink, clink."

He opened his eyes, immediately glancing down at the cup and then to the child. He gasped softly as he realized how much this child looked like his younger self. Shaking his head to clear his mind, he faked a small smile and thanked the thoughtful child. The child grinned back and raced over to his mother, reaching for her hand and she gave it, walking away into the light. The young man blinked and then realized that they weren't walking into the 'light'. They were just walking past a city light that flickered every once in a while.

He tilted his head back, baring his throat to the chill of the air, but he didn't seem to mind. He was too deep into his thoughts.

_ "Shuuhei...can you give your father and I a few minutes of alone time?" His mother asked, having just returned from the her job and looked at him with a kind, generous smile. He nodded cheerfully and left the room the race up the stairs, but stopped. Curiosity got to the best of him and he sat down on the top of the stairs, listening into the heated conversation between his middle aged parents. _

_"You try to give someone advice and they act like you're being cruel and they talk behind your back!" A husky, male voice rang out of the living room and the child heard a chair move as the mother calmed his father down. _

_"I'm sure he was having a bad day just like you...I doubt he meant to damage your guy's friendship..." Hs smiled lightly as he heard his mother's soothing voice.  
_

_A bad day?" His father remarked as if in disbelief. "It seems like more than that..." _

"It's freezing isn't it?"

Shuuhei jolted and his eyes opened, having been pulled away from his thoughts. "Huh?"

An older man with grey, short hair crossed his arms and grinned mischievously at the younger man. "Falling asleep over there?"

"N-No.." He murmurs, looking exhausted in the eyes of the taller man.

"Yeah, right. That is by far the worst lie I've heard."

Shuuhei sighed softly. "Believe what you want to believe. I wasn't trying to make an impression on you."

"Well, clearly." 

Shuuhei set the cup down making a clattering sound. The man glanced down at the tin cup, a small frown on his face. "You need money?"

Shuuhei opened his mouth, but he was interrupted by cat that wrapped it's tail around his legs. He let himself smile a little and he picked up the cat, stroking it's smooth fur. The older man chuckled softly and bent down, pulling some lose change out of his pockets. "Here. Take it. Get yourself something to eat and smile. You clearly don't smile enough..." Shuuhei glanced up, shocked. He had heard those same words from those lips before.

_Stop crying!" The older man sighed and stared at the crying child at his feet. "Come on...smile...you clearly don't smile enough..." Shuuhei rubbed his eyes and sniffed softly. _

_"Smile?" _

_"Yeah idiot. Smile."_

"Hey kid, you okay? Is that a hobby of yours? To just stare at people?"

Shuuhei cleared his mind before faking a small smile. "No it's not a hobby...sorry..." The older man frowned but nodded slightly before walking away, his footsteps echoing in that dark.

He was alive. He had been standing and breathing RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM. Shuuhei almost wanted to cry tears of joy. It didn't matter that his mentor didn't recognize him. All that mattered was that he knew 1. the man was alive 2. he had seen him 3. and he had saved him again.

Shuuhei breath was visible in the air as he started to calm down. Yes it had been great that he had seen the man that had helped him as a child, but this was real life. He couldn't stand there all do nothing, just remembering his interaction with the grey-haired man.

Stretching he slowly got moving, his legs felt like lead and his couldn't even feel his hand grasp the tin cup. It was terrible this life he lived, but what could he do? He could try to go to the soup kitchens, which he did try once, but after that he never wanted to do it again. He shuddered as he tried to hold back the painful memories. The whole time he had been there, he like he was being judged, studied, touched...he never wanted to do that again. Even if it meant he would get a small bite to eat.

Having had to walk miles in that lonely city that never seemed to go to sleep, Shuuhei sat down in the city park on a bench. Hopefully nobody would come by to ask what a young man like himself was doing out here. Alone.

Even though he lived on the streets, eating almost everything he could get his scared hands on, he could probably pass as a college student to the everyday hard working human.

So...sleepy...

Shuuhei sighed softly and slowly closed his eyes. It wouldn't hurt if he closed his eyes for a second?

_"Renji..."_

_"Mmm?"_

_"Sit down. I have to stitch up your cut..."_

_Renji chuckled, his face slightly pale and he sat down. The wound had slowly stopped bleeding, but it was clear that the wound would need stitches. Sighing softly Shuuhei started to clean the wound._

_Renji studied the older man in front of him. He couldn't even remember when they became friends, but he knew that if it hadn't been for Shuuhei, he would be long dead._

_"Shuuhei..." Renji whispered softly and stared at the man's hands, that were starting to stitch up the wound._

_Shuuhei glanced up at the red-haired man and a little smile appeared on his face. "What is it idiot?"_

_"Will we always be friends?"_

_Shuuhei paused in his work and stared at the bowed head in front of him. "Of course..."_

_"Promise?"_

_Shuuhei sighed and ruffed the man's hair. "I promise to always be friends you someone as weird as you."_

_"Hey!"_

_Shuuhei and Renji laughed softly in their room, but unknown to them Renji would later pass away, his death a shock to Shuuhei's system._

Shuuhei never forgave himself. He hadn't been there when the brute needed him the most. Turning in his sleep, he didn't sense his mentor looking him over as he slept on the bench.

Kensei never was one to bring people to his place, but as he studied the young man's face he slowly started to recognize the skinny man before him. It was the kid that he had meet a few years ago. The kid must have realized this...why else had he been staring at him? __

"Hey...kid...wake up..." Kensei shook Shuuhei's shoulder somewhat gently. But Shuuhei didn't stir at all. If anything, his breathing didn't seem to change. He felt cold. So cold. Eyes widening in alarm, Kensei shook the younger man roughly, his heart pounding like crazy in his muscular chest. He had finally found the kid...the kid couldn't just die now!

Shuuhei coughed softly, but didn't move, too cold and too deeply asleep.

Making up his mind, Kensei picked the kid up and threw Shuuhei over his shoulder, being gentle not one of his high points. Panting softly Kensei ran to his place, Shuuhei still unresponsive.

Reaching the apartment he grabbed his key, opening the door quickly. Placing Shuuhei gently down onto his couch, he shut the door with a loud slam, that seemed to awake the younger man.

"W-Wher-"

"Your at my place."

_"Kensei!" Kensei sighed softly as the black haired boy rushed up to him._

_"Where are you going?" Shuuhei asked softly, watching the older man's every move._

_"I told you for the hundred time. I'm going to go get us something to eat..."_

_Shuuhei tugged on Kensei's coat sleeve frowning slightly. "I can't come?"_

_Kensei growled softly and picked the kid up, dropping him onto the kid's bed. "You need to stay here and work on your homework...I'll be back soon."_

_Shuuhei nodded slightly, relaxing when his mentor ruffled his hair. "See you later then..."_

_"Later. Stay out of trouble Shuuhei..."_

Shuuhei sat up, his hands shaking slightly. He was home...and his mentor... He glanced up and stared at the man that was staring at him, his eyes almost golden, but the kindness was evident in those warm eyes.

"Kensei...How?"

Kensei chuckled softly and grabbed a clean shirt for Shuuhei. "After I left you in the alleyway, I realized it was you. Anyone would have chased after you, if they had been your teacher and later your legal guardian for a little bit."

Shuuhei bowed his head and put his head in his hands, hiding the tear that ran down his cheek.

"I'm sorry! I thought if left your side you would be happier!"

Kensei sighed and sat down, pulling the younger man onto his lap, hugging him tightly.

"Stop crying. You should smiling because I back for you. Jeez...you're acting like a baby."

"A-Am not!" Shuuhei glared up at the grey-haired man, his face red, his eyes slightly teary.

"Yes you are. So shut up and just get changed into the clothes I gave you."

_Shutting the door behind him Kensei put the full grocery bags in the kitchen, almost surprised when he didn't hear Shuuhei._

_"Kid?"_

_Frowning when he didn't get a response, he walked over to Shuuhei's room. Opening the door, his eyes widen and he collapsed onto his knees._

_Shuuhei wasn't anywhere in the house._

For the first time since Shuuhei had left Kensei's side, Shuuhei silently approached his mentor from behind and gently wrapped his arms around him. He didn't say a word, only sighed, breathing in the older man's scent, almost acting as if he was afraid that the whole encounter was a dream. After a long separation from the man he cared for, Shuuhei was finally back beside Kensei.

"I'm glad you're back Kid..."

"Glad I'm not dead, you mean." He huffed a laugh, hinting that he was making fun of his disappearance.

Kensei nodded silently and wrapped an arm around the smaller man as he his neck. "You have no idea how much I missed you..."

"I missed you too." He blushed lightly as he was nuzzled.

"Yeah right..."

"I-I did!"

Kensei just merely laughed and nuzzled Shuuhei's neck. It felt good to have the younger man back.


	2. Chapter 2

What had that nuzzle meant? To both men it meant love, but different kinds of love.

Kensei was positive that he cared for Shuuhei like a lover cared for his lover.

Shuuhei had cared for Kensei more then he should have, but he knew that Kensei would never look at him that way. So he merely pretended he cared for Kensei like a son cares for his father. But deep inside Shuuhei knew the truth. He loved Kensei.

Kensei also deep inside knew the truth in his soul, but he didn't hid it from his self. He always was touching Shuuhei in such ways that it almost seemed like he was longing to do much more. When Shuuhei took his shirt off in the kitchen once, he had stared at Shuuhei in such a way, that Hisagi thought the older man was going to eat him.

Shuuhei couldn't stand it. So he did what he had to do. He didn't sleep in the same room with Kensei anymore. He locked his bedroom door and he didn't let the older man kiss his forehead or lips. The last time he had let the older man kiss his forehead...Kensei had somehow kissed his lips instead.

The kiss had felt...heavenly for Shuuhei. Kensei's mouth had been tender, coaxing Shuuhei's to respond.  
_  
Shuuhei tensed, but his virgin lips yielded to the slow stroking of Kensei's mouth and with a shaky sigh he let Kensei have his mouth without restraint._

_The submission, unexpectedly sweet made Kensei act reckless._

_His hand went behind Shuuhei head and gently cupped it, pulling Shuuhei's lips upward, even closer, so that the pressure of the kiss in creased and grew demanding, ardent. Kensei's arms seemed to sallow Shuuhei up, but so tenderly for all their strength that Shuuhei forgot his misgivings. Shyly Shuuhei's hands tangled in the think, grey hair at Kensei's nape, savoring the softness and coolness of it under his fingertips._

_The younger man felt Kensei's hand at his throat then, sliding hungrily up and down it and then he was turned around so that Kensei's mouth forced his head back against his broad shoulder._

_The kiss went on and on and Shuuhei couldn't help whimpering when Kensei pulled away. Shuuhei's eyes open, misty and startled. He was still clinging to Kensei, his heart beating madly in his chest._

_Kensei looked totally impervious to any emotion. A faint smile touched his face though._

_"Will you fall if I let you go Kid?"_

Shaking his head to clear his mind Shuuhei's hands fumbled under Kensei's unblinking stare. That just seemed to amuse Kensei though. A corner of his mouth pulled up.

Sighing Shuuhei handed Kensei his dinner and he took it, his hand brushing against his deliberately as Kensei took it. Shuuhei jerked his hand away and dived for a fork to give to him. Kensei did the same thing, making an excuse of it to caress Shuuhei's fingers with his.

Shuuhei pulled away and Kensei's eyes narrowed the smile fading from his lips. They both sat down, the air between them heated.

"How's your friend Kira?"

Shuuhei didn't glance up and just took a small bite of his food. "He's fine...he said I could come over sometime."

"Why do you always want to go visit him!?" Kensei growled softly, pushing his plate to the side.

Shuuhei pulled his head up to look at Kensei, ready to defend himself and his friend, but stopped dead at the look on the other man's face.

It wasn't mockery or sarcasm or a need to hurt. It was pure, helpless desire on the older man's face.

"Come here."

Shuuhei hesitated, but Kensei's hand shot out, grasping her wrist and pulled the younger man into his lap.

"Kensei!" Shuuhei protested loudly as Kensei leaned closer, his chest pressed against the other's.

"Shut up.." Even as he spoke, Kensei's head lowered and his mouth eased down on Shuuhei's startled lips.

Shuuhei reacted helplessly to the taste and feel of the older man, even though he tired feebly to at first resist him. But Kensei's mouth was warm and coaxing and he did enjoy it when Kensei kissed him...

"Open your mouth..." Kensei whispered against the other's lips and when he did, Kensei deepened the kiss with deliberate passion. He felt Shuuhei's breathing change under him, felt his lips trembled as he yield to HIM.

A soft sound came from Shuuhei which went to Kensei's head. He groaned and his hands found Shuuhei's head, cupping it, thumbs explored Shuuhei's cheeks, the corners of Shuuhei's mouth, while the hungry kiss continued for several minutes.

Shuuhei said something against his mouth and he lifted it just a fraction, his breath jerky against Shuuhei's.

"What?" Kensei whimpered, half-dazed by the sweetness of having Shuuhei in his arms after weeks of being haunted by the memory of Shuuhei's lips.

Shuuhei panted softly. "K-Kira is picking me up..."

Kensei growled softly and let go of the younger man, letting Shuuhei quickly pull away.

"It pisses me off that you always want to hang out with him."

"I can't always hang out with you! If I did you would always be trying to kiss me!" Shuuhei snapped, glaring at the older man.

"So you don't like it when I kiss you?"

"K-Kensei...t-that's not what I meant.." Shuuhei blushed and raced out of the room, slamming the front door behind him.

Kensei sighed softly and put his head in his hands. What had he done?

He had brought Shuuhei back to his place.

He had nuzzled Shuuhei, who didn't seem to mind. So Shuuhei most like him too. Right?

He had kissed Shuuhei...two times.

And Shuuhei had run off.

The real world sucked.

Nah it didn't suck, it was hell.

_Shuuhei stood at the foot of the red-haired man's bed, contemplated his pale face and labored breathing. Renji was dying. And there was nothing he could do._

_Renji was going to die, that much was certain. But when and how, Shuuhei didn't know._

_How the fuck was he supposed to cope after his friend's death?!_

_Could he go crazy?_

_No he couldn't._

_Society would hate him even more if he did go insane._

_"S-Shuuhei..."  
_  
_"Hai!" Shuuhei raced over to his friend's side and gently grasped the other's hand._

_"I-I'm scared..."_

_Shuuhei sighed softly, but inside he felt like he was breaking. His friend wasn't acting anything like his cheerful, bright self. "There's nothing to be scared of."_

_"Yes there is...stay away from Kira's lover...Gin."_

Gin.

The snake eyed man that acted like a fox. Shuuhei had seen the older man a few times, he often picked Kira up from college. He treated Kira kindly and they were dating...for several years in fact. So why should he be scared of the man Kira trusted?

_"Gin's a good man...he just likes to talk about the weirdest things..."_

_"Like how he's just as gloomy as you?" Shuuhei chuckled softly and leaned against the wall, watching as Kira sat at his desk, reading some piece of shit that Shuuhei hated._

_"S-Shut up baka! I know he never seems to look people in the eye, but that doesn't mean there is anything bad about him!" _

_"Nothing? You sure about that? I heard that he dated Aizen and that he-"_

_Kira slammed his hands down on the desk. "Will you shut up!?"_

_Shuuhei sighed softly and stepped closer to his friend. "Are. You. Sure?"_

_"Positive."  
_

Shuuhei fidgeted with his small bag while the older man, Gin lounged idly against the front door.

Shuuhei glanced around what seemed like a deserted place. "Um...Do you know where Kira is? He sent me a text saying I could come over."

"He did?" The man smirked and slowly walked over to the younger man, slowly taking his bet off. "He didn't I tell ya...I sent ya the text...Kira left his phone at my place.."

"What?" Shuuhei gasped before Gin ripped the front of his cotton shirt down from the nape of his neck, baring his chest.

"So many scares...I'd love to see that skin of yours covered in red..." Gin slowly opened his eyes, reviling his crystal clear, blue eyes. Before Shuuhei could pull away in shock, Gin brought the leather belt down on Hisagi's skin with killing force.

_"Stay out of trouble Shuuhei..."_

"Kensei.." Shuuhei whispered softly before he fell down onto the cold, wood floor, Gin watching his every move. He whispered the older man's name again before he black out, a small pool of blood collating on the floor.

_"Shuuhei..."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"You know I'd do anything for you...right?"_

"_Yeah."_

_Kensei smiled gently and he pulled the child onto his lap. "I'll always keep you safe as long as I live..."_

_Shuuhei glanced up at the older man, as the older man stroking his hair. "Do you...promise?"_

_"I promise."_

**Writer's note: **I know it seems pretty gloomy, BUT it will have a happy ending! I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

Drip...drip... 

_"Open your eyes Kid...it's not time to sleep..."  
_

Taking in a deep breath Hisagi slowly opened his sore eyes and glanced around at his surroundings. He noticed right away that all the walls were bare and there wasn't a single window. It looked so...cold...just like his soul right now. 

Even worse the pain from his arms JUST hit him. Crying out in agony as his knees buckled to the floor a creaking sound reached his ears. Panting softly as his stomached cramped up he watched in amazement as Gin walked in, his eyes closed and a strange smile on his face.

Hisagi had always hated the man, and who wouldn't? He was cruel to everyone, even Kira. The male denied it all the time though. But scars and eyes can't lie. He had seen them, red marks running down that pale skin, looking almost like a huge cat had scratched his back to shreds.

_"Kensei…what's your favorite animal?"_

_"What's with the bullshit question?" The older man growled from where he sat behind his desk, glancing over at the raven-haired child. _

_"J-Just answer…please..."_

_"I don't have one…"_

_Hisagi frowned slightly and walked over the Kensei, sitting down on the male's lap. "Can I tell you mine then?"_

_"..Fine….let me guess…cats?"_

_"No….wolfs.."_

_Kensei raised an eyebrow and stared at the kid straddling his hips. "Wolfs? Why them?"_

_"Because they're just like you!" Hisagi grinned cheerfully and hugged the adult. "That's why.."_

_"….That's such a stupid reason to like wolfs.." Kensei murmured before paling when Hisagi's eyes started to tear up._

_"K-Kensei..t-that's mean.." He whimpered softly and started to pull away._

_Groaning in frustration Kensei wrapped his arms around Hisagi's waist and pressed an affection kiss to the boy's temple. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean it.."_

_"Meanie." Hisagi murmured with a sniffle._

_"Brat."_

_"Old man."_

_"O-Oi!"_

"Hello Hisagi-san.." Gin murmured in an almost sing song voice. "Do you like the chains I got you?" He asked softly, referring to the chains hold Hisagi's hands up. "I always did want to see what my chains would look wrapped around your soft, untouched skin…"

Clutching his teeth to keep himself silent, Hisagi just closed his eyes tightly, begging someone, anyone to get him out of this mess.

_"Stay out of trouble kid.."_

He cursed himself inside his mind, wanting so badly to let a tear drop to the ground, but he knew deep inside that would only make the sadist Gin even happier.

"K-Kensei…" He whispered softly underneath his breath making Gin frown.

"I'd like to make this clear Hisagi-san.." He murmured and grabbed Hisagi's chin. "Starting now, I'm the only one you can touch, think of or even see. Forget him and everyone else."

Eyes opening and widening, Hisagi stared at Gin in shock before slowly smirking. "No way. Besides I won't be here for long."

"Hmm? What makes you so sure of that?"

"Kensei always comes back for me…it may take weeks, months or years but he always comes back." Hisagi murmured with a growl that clearly meant he wouldn't have his spirt broken so easily.

Even as Gin slammed him into the wall in reply, he just chuckled as the blood dripped down his cheek because he knew deep inside his heart. Kensei would know something was wrong and would come for him. And he'd hunt Gin just like a wolf.

**I'm starting to struggle with writing this fanfiction and to tell you the truth, I've only had 1 review. I NEED MORE PLEASE! It's so hard writing a fanfiction that has 7 followers, but just 1 review! So please review, because if you guys do, I'll write a LOT MORE! Next chapter is going have some Kensei kicking ass action!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews! After writing this chapter I did read through it several times, but even then I'm sure there are probably still a few mistakes. Sorry! Also, I'm not the best at writing about fights, but I tried my best. Oh and I apologize for making Gin seem a bit OOC. **

"Damn right." A deep, male's voice murmured out of nowhere as a man kicked the door opened at last, dagger raised. In the ready position of combat, Kensei stared straight into the room as he stood at the doorway, a grim frown on his face as he looked Hisagi over.

Hisagi might be every gay man's wet dream, but right now the grey-haired male wanted to nail Hisagi's tight ass to the wall. Hell, even with the scratches and cuts he still god damn gorgeous. A blade slammed into the wall behind him. Shards of ricocheted limestone stung his face missing his eyes by a blink. He didn't even flinch. Hell he barely noticed it as he eagerly slammed his fist into Gin's stomach, sending the lighter man flying.

"You're a bit late.." Hisagi murmured, hiding the relief in his voice and watched Kensei's moves with great interest.

"Not my fault it took me forever to find out where the hell ya were! It's all because of that damn phone!"

"Phone?" Hisagi raised an eyebrow as Gin stood up and slipped a hand into his clothes, pulling out a sword that seemed to glimmer in the light. The blade look smooth but deadly and if used right clearly could cause a lot of damage. Even with a weak looking male like Gin using it, it still wasn't to be missed judged. If you did, it would be the last thing you ever did.

"Look, just shut up! I'm not in the mood to fucking explain myself!"

**A few hours ago...**

Listening to the sound of the clock ticking away Kensei couldn't help but think over what Hisagi said and how he'd reacted. He hated being alone because then all of his fears came back ten fold. But it wasn't that he was scared of Hisagi, he was scared of what the boy was becoming to him.

Sighing softly he grabbed his iphone that Hisagi had recently convinced him to get and stared down at the bright screen, realizing he had no idea what so ever how to fucking text the kid. Frowning deeply he pressed and glanced over a few aps for a few minutes, clearly lost. Maybe he should have accepted Shuuhei's offer to teach him how to use it... Letting out a growl he slowly started to smirk as he stood up, pushing his chair away and went to grab his jacket.

Since he couldn't fucking text, he might as well get things done the way he knew how to. Hell, it was more enjoyable that way too. At least he could see the kid's face when he told him to bring his ass back home.

**Back to the present...**

"Such a surprise..." Gin murmured softly as his fingers ran over his blade in an almost caressing fashion. "You really did come...a bit fast if I may so myself..."

"You left the basement door unlocked." Kensei murmured with a soft growl. "It wasn't that hard to find you and after Kira told me what was going on..it wasn't very hard to put the puzzle pieces together.."

"Hmm.." Gin stared at the other grey-haired male thoughtfully before smirking a little. "It's a shame that you came...I really have no idea where I should hide your body after I'm done but," He shrugged. "I'm sure I can find a place for you." He murmured before he charged in a blink of an eye and slashed Kensei's hand, sending his precious dagger flying near Hisagi's feet. Luckily for Kensei, hand combat was as easy as breathing to him but even he couldn't avoided the thrusts aimed at his body for long.

Struggling to grab the blade Kensei had named Tachikaze, Hisagi slowly pulled the dagger towards him, using his foot and glanced up quickly, his gaze meeting Kensei's for a second.

_"Why do you always play with that? Are you trying to cut yourself?" The black-haired teenager asked from where he sat on the couch, his eyes glued to the TV screen._

_Kensei chuckled softly as he ran his fingers again down Tachikaze's metal blade. "No...I'm not trying to cut myself..."_

_"Then why do you always touch it like that? Shinji told me recently that he thinks.." Hisagi cutting himself off as a small blush formed on his cheeks. "H-He thinks you masturbate with it...since you're always caressing it like it's a human being.."_

_"I'm gonna punch those horse teeth of his out of his creepy mouth." Kensei murmured with a loud growl and tightened his grip on Tachikaze, cutting his palm which caused him to hiss out loud._

_"...You cut yourself didn't you?"_

_"Shut up!"_

"Kensei!" Hisagi cried out a loud warning as he kicked the dagger in the older male's direction, sending it back to it's owner's hand.

That was all that was needed. Smirking Kensei wrapped his fingers around the hilt, cutting Gin's arm in the process and sent a bone shattering punch to Gin's head making the male stutter for a second, eyes widened before collapsing to the ground, his feet giving out on him. _**  
**_  
Glancing at the male at his feet he reholstered his weapon and gazed at Hisagi, making the male avoid his eyes.

"You look like shit."

"I had no idea." Hisagi remarked sarcastically and tugged on the chains. "Just hurry up and help me out."

"Mmm...I kind of like seeing you all chained up.." Kensei purred softly and grabbed the key from Gin's pockets, releasing Hisagi. Making a small sound in surprise Hisagi nearly fell before Kensei caught him easily.

"Jeez..and you're too fucking skinny again. Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep you from loosing a ton of weight?!"

"...Never knew you cared about how much I weighted.." Hisagi murmured, slightly embarrassed.

"Of course I give a damn! Why do you think I cook so much?"

"...Because you like to cook? And because Lisa always teased you about that, you said the reason was because you wanted me eating well.."

"That's partly true..." Kensei sighed softly, still carrying Hisagi over his shoulder as he started walking over to the car, out of the house. "Come on..lets just get you home..." 

* * *

"Good god kid, you're hopeless.." Kensei murmured impatiently in the car as he watched Hisagi struggle with buttoning up his bloody shirt and putting on the seat belt. Knesei couldn't help but let out a sigh. He took the belt from Hisagi's hands, setting it aside and pulled the younger male close.

He slowly buttoned up the shirt that hid the skin Kensei wanted to touch so badly, his mouth just inches from Shuuhei's, teasing them both.

Hisagi could feel his warm breath there, as Kensei's knuckles moved gently against his chest, causing his legs to tremble slightly.

Kensei was feeling something powerfully and clearly was trying with all his might to resist that feeling. He had just found the kid for gods sake!

But as he looked down at Hisagi's soft, youthful mouth, his hands came to a stand still as he wondered what might happened if he really did kiss Hisagi right then and there. He knew Hisagi didn't dislike the feeling, but after everything that just happened, would he not be willing to let the other male touch him?

His fingers slid up Shuuhei's face and cradled it, lifting it slowly and carefully. Kensei's eyes lingered on Hisagi's lips one more time before he inevitably broke those few inches of space. Drawn like a puppet on a string, Kensei heard Hisagi's sharp intake of breath as his mouth pushed gently on the younger male's parted lips.

Kensei's fingers tighten to hold Hisagi in place; unnecessarily, because Hisagi couldn't have drawn away even to save his own life.

Making a rough sound as he deepened the kiss, his arms wrapped around Hisagi's waist, enfolding him, lifting him onto his hard, fit body.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Hisagi knew this probably wasn't a good idea but hey, he'd almost just died. Would it really hurt to finally get what he'd always wanted? Kensei touching him like this?

No it wouldn't.

Time seemed to stop while they kissed to their heart's content like starved human beings, the only sound being the soft pants that slipped from their lips.

Hisagi felt Kensei move, leaning back against the driver's seat so he could make the male on his lap straddle his hips with ease.

His hands slid up and down his back and avoided his injured spots, slowly smoothing him against his broad chest.

Hearing a soft moan and feeling Hisagi quiver with pleasure, Kensei forced himself to stage his lips away from the younger male's lips.

He hesitated, trying to clear his mind just enough to allow rational thought.

"Kid..I."

"Don't. Just don't say anything." Hisagi growled softly and rested his head on Kensei's shoulder. "Don't ruin it."

Kensei's eyes widen slightly in amazement before he chuckled and buried his face in the crock of Hisagi's neck.

"I'm home." Hisagi whispered softly into Kensei's ear, because it was true. Home wasn't at the place they lived at, it was here in Kensei's hold and they both knew it.

"Welcome home brat."


	5. Chapter 5

**Heh, two chapters in one day! Please review and tell me what you think, like and dislike about it!**

That night…..

For a long while, Hisagi lay awake, tense and nervous as hell. He still couldn't believe they were sleeping in the same bed.

It wasn't until he heard Kensei's deep regular breathing beside him and knew he was asleep that he finally fell into an uneasy slumber.

Several hours later, Hisagi's nightmare begin. Reliving his terrifying experience at the hands of Gin, being chained to the wall, his cruel fingers biting into the soft, tender flesh of his thighs, his frantic obscene jabbing and prodding, he couldn't help but want to scream. Hisagi finally managed to scream, fighting at the hands that held him in a tight grasp.

"Kid," Kensei whispered above him, alarmed. "Wake up kid, it's just a nightmare."

Slowly Hisagi emerged from the tight grip from his dream, realizing that it was only the ex-captain's hands that he had been violently pushing away. Unable to stop his eyes from slowly tearing up he threw himself against the older male's warm, protective chest, wrapping his arms tightly around Kensei, trembling violently and whimpering hysterically.

Kensei merely held the shaking male, gently rocking him, his big almost rough hands stroking the soft black hair and as he mumbled words of reassurance.

It was so unlike Kensei to comfort, let alone help out another human being in times of need, but for Hisagi he always acting slightly different. Still rude at times, but he seemed to show the younger male kindness and love even he didn't know he showed until Lisa pointed it out to him once at work. Listening to Hisagi's pained and scared sounds, his eyes slowly hardened as his hold tightened. He hated what had happened and wished he could have been there sooner but, at least he could comfort and help him heal. He wasn't going to leave the boy's side for a second and hey, maybe it was the love for Hisagi talking, but who cared about what the reasons were behind the help. He just wanted, no needed to see him smile again. Preferably just for him.

For a long while after Hisagi's whimpers had ceased, the male was just content to lie in Kensei's strong hold while he was comforted. He couldn't deny that he felt warm and better yet very safe. Then insidiously Kensei's movements had changed from comforting strokes to sensuous caresses, his lips dropping featherlike kisses softly to his hair. Hisagi was acutely conscious of his naked chest pressed against Kensei's equally naked chest, the ex-captain's large hands running up and down his back lightly, sending small shivers tingling down his back.

Parting his lips and then licking his bottom lip shyly, Hisagi glanced up at the taller male and immediately meet his eyes with Kensei's now glazed eyes, fiery with desire.

"Kensei..." He whispered softly, breaking the silence in the dark bedroom that they happened to be sharing.

"Shuuhei...tell me to stop.." Kensei remarked just as softly in a pleading tone before he bent his head downwards and brushed his lips against Hisagi's, kissing the kid slowly, savoring the taste of those soft, innocent lips. Even though Kensei nearly begged to be told to stop, Hisagi couldn't help but melt into the loving kiss, ignoring the plead.

Gently Kensei lowered Hisagi down underneath him on the bed, their lips still locked in that sweet, aching kiss that said so much without using any tender words. All Hisagi could feel was the kiss and his heart thumping wildly in his chest, seemingly in unison with Kensei's. Hisagi was vaguely aware of Kensei's hand caressing his neck, massaging it lightly as his other hand stroked one of Hisagi's sensitive nipples.

Suddenly Hisagi felt frightened and quickly tried to push Kensei off of him, whispering weakly. "No!"

Catching the younger male's smaller hands he brought them up to his face, letting Hisagi cup his cheeks. "Kid stop it…stop fighting it.." He murmured and taking the kid's chin in one hand, forced him to look at his eyes. "We've both known for some time this was going to happen. Hell I'm amazed it didn't happen when you were younger! It was inevitable."

Hisagi glanced up into Kensei's ruggedly handsome face. He was waiting, watching him intently, those smoky eyes willing him to admit the truth. Hisagi knew that the decision was his.

"K-Kensei…I'm too scared.."

"I promised you I'd always protect you..right?"

"Hai."

"Then theres nothing to be afraid of baka."

With a little sob, Hisagi slowly lifted his arms and slipped them around Kensei's neck, giving into the temptation.

Kensei recognized Shuhei's action for what it was: Hisagi's surrender. His heart seemed to leap in his chest, a groan escaping his lips as he buried his head in the silky flesh of the kid's throat. "Kid," He muttered hoarsely, "Do you have any fucking idea how much of a tease you've been?" His lips nibbled at Hisagi's earlobe, sending delicious shivers through him.

"Do you Hisagi?" He whispered, pulling Hisagi close to him fiercely.

Then he was kissing Hisagi passionately, silencing anything the kid would say to answer. Kensei pressed tender, teasing kisses to Hisagi's neck, across his jawbone, his chin, then he stopped to nibble at the corner of Shuhei's mouth, before moving up to his temple, eyelids and then down to the younger male's cheek.

Excited and tormented, Hisagi couldn't help but turn his head to capture Kensei's lips with his own. But this kiss was not gentle like the rest they had shared that night. It was deep, demanding, hungry kiss and when Kensei's tongue entered his mouth to taste his sweetness, Shuhei met it at first tentatively and then eagerly.

A low groan escaped Kensei's throat as he tore his mouth away. "Who taught you to kiss like that!?" He demanded hoarsely, looking down at Hisagi's passion-dulled eyes, his own filled with amazement.

"You did." Hisagi replied, still a little dazed from the fiery kiss.

"No more kisses like that then or you might find yourself face down with something up your ass.." Kensei growled warningly, making Hisagi whimper softly.

"But Kensei I want.." Hisagi let out a shaky sigh. "I want.." He shook his head in frustration, not knowing what he really did want.

"Not yet Kid." Kensei whispered before moving away, tugging impatiently on his jeans and kicked them away, letting them fall to the bedroom floor. Then he pulled Hisagi back into his embrace, holding him tightly, closely watching the reaction on the younger male's face. He wasn't expecting Hisagi to run his hands up and down his body.

"Want to feel you...all of you.." Hisagi whispered softly, able to feel every inch of Kensei's muscular body, but he was mostly aware of the long, hard length of the older man's manhood, hot and throbbing against his thighs through his boxers.

He gasped softly before letting out a small whimper when he experimentally rolled his hips into Kensei's. "Ssh..Shuhei.." Kensei murmured in a deep, low tone of voice as he kissed and caressed Hisagi, slowly building the pinch of Hisagi's excitement. Kensei's mouth and hands where seemingly everywhere as they pulled off Hisagi's shirt and then moved down to his thighs.

Smirking a little as he kept his eyes locked with Hisagi's, he slowly wrapped his fingers around Hisagi's length and swirling his thumb on the tip, causing Hisagi to cry out.

"W-Wait Kensei! You don't hav-" Kensei silenced him with a light kiss, a small frown on his face.

"Just shut up and enjoy it." The grey haired ex-captain growled as he quickened the pumping motions.

Eyes glazed with pleasure, Hisagi kept letting soft moans slip from his throat, not trying anymore to stop Kensei as he kept touching and stroking his length.

As the pleasurable feeling flooded his senses, Hisagi began to arch his hips upwards tentatively, instinctively trying to intensify that growing sensation. Feeling the younger male's movements brush against his hips, Kensei groaned softly and rested part of his weight on Hisagi, tightening his grip on his shaft.

That was the last straw for Shuuhei. Crying out he tossed his head back and came hard between them, coating Kensei's abs in hot cum.

"Shit…s-sorry.."

"It's fine.." Kensei murmured huskily and pulled away, grabbing a towel from the bathroom and cleaned them both up before slipping back into the covers.

"Go back to sleep…we'll talk in the morning.."

Catching his breath he nodded slightly and rolled onto his side, wrapping his arms around Kensei's broad chest.

"Kensei…" The raven-haired young adult whispered.

"I said we'd talk later. Now shut up and sleep." He growled and gently stroked Hisagi's hair. "H-Hai.." Shuuhei nodded quickly and slowly drifted back to sleep.

"….." Kensei didn't say anything for several minutes, just stared at the sleeping adult beside him before shifting, being reminded again of his…problem. Slipping out of bed, he rushed over to the bathroom, locked the door and turned the cold water on in the shower.

He loved touching Hisagi…but this was one of the downsides to doing such things.

**Writer's note: I probably made a few mistakes, but please forgive me if you do see some. And hey, if you see something that clearly should be fixed, please tell me! I love reviews good or bad. They help me figure out what I'm doing wrong and what I need to work on. *Sighs* I'm thinking of writing two more chapters, mostly about Hisagi healing and about them finally realizing their feelings! **


	6. Chapter 6

Hisagi pressed his cheek into Kensei's shoulder, breathing gently against the skin of the older male's neck. It had been at least a month since Hisagi had come back as a wreck, and to Kensei's pleasure the brat seemed much better. He slept pretty peacefully through the night still always needing Kensei by his side though and he didn't flinch whenever he was touched. Small improvements.

Kensei shut his eyes with a soft sigh and pulled the kid closer to him, pressing them as close as possible.

_This_ was happiness. This was everything Kensei wanted and needed in life: Hisagi wrapped in his arms, both of their foreheads pressed together, and neither of them sleeping, just thinking. Thinking of how fond they were of one another, and how happy they were even though they still didn't really know what their relationship was. Friend's? Lover's? Parent and teenager?

Yet it felt too good to be true that Hisagi still was with him, content to live with an old, rude man like him.

Kensei could feel Hisagi stirring, shifting his body to achieve the most comfortable position possible given the tight space they were trying to share. The couch was not the most logical place to engage in such an affectionate activity like this, but fortunately, their relationship wasn't always that logical.

The TV hummed softly in the background, yet neither one of them paid the news much attention. Kensei was far too interested in playing with the younger man's hair and looking into the eyes of the ki-male he had wanted for so long. It felt like years upon years that Kensei had cared for Shuuhei and waited for a moment like this, when in all actuality it had only been one- one month of realizing the depths of Hisagi's fondness for him.

Kensei wanted, needed to take it that much further.

"Kensei," Hisagi finally mumbled with a soft whisper, clutching onto Kensei's shoulders tightly. "I'm slipping off the edge," he pointed out, trying to remain on the small surface of Kensei's couch.

Thankfully, Kensei took the hint, and tried to press himself into the back of the sofa as tightly as possible, making a very small amount of extra room for Hisagi to slide onto. Once Hisagi was securely on, Kensei re-wrapped his arms around him, attempting to strap him to his body to assure him he wouldn't fall.

"Better?" Kensei was slightly thrown off to feel Hisagi slipping from his arms again given the fact that he had just attempted to work their position out for the two of them.

"Yes," Hisagi began, now moving out of Kensei's embrace to stand beside the couch and looking down at him, "but it's not entirely _better._"

Kensei couldn't help but laugh causing Hisagi to glance away in embarrassment. When he finally returned his gaze to Kensei, he gave the man a look of disappointment. "Need a different position if I'm going to stay on the couch Kensei..."

The corners of Kensei's lips curled upwards, he always enjoyed Hisagi's nervous yet blunt attitude. "Well," Kensei brought himself to a lazy lounging position. I can lay on my side here." He displayed the position for Hisagi. "And you can press your back against me, so that way we can both see the TV."

Hisagi raised an eyebrow at his mentor, finding the concept tempting, but knowing that they would remain in a similar position as before.

"Or," Kensei continued, realizing that his last suggestion did not go over so well, "I can lie here on my back." He once again displayed the position, his back resting in the crook of the couch where the arm rest and the back met. His legs were slightly apart. "And we can just lay together."

Expecting Hisagi to find some sort of illogic to his idea, Kensei was pleasantly surprised when Hisagi took the suggested position with no argument. He first sat between Kensei's legs, leaned his back into Kensei's chest, and then shifted his head to rest on man's shoulder.

From this new position, Kensei could gladly hook his arms underneath Shuuhei's, and lock his fingers over Hisagi's abdomen. There was something so pleasing about this position, from the way Kensei could now feel the kid's heart thudding in his side against his arm, or the way Hisagi's lower back and the very top of his ass pressed into his groin.

...He really needed to control his thoughts and body.

"Comfortable?" Kensei asked in a husky whisper, glancing down at Shuuhei.

"Hai," Hisagi replied, feeling a warm kiss against a spot on his hair. Kensei had become very fond of that spot, going out of his way on numerous occasions to kiss it. It was not displeasing for him, and he relished in it every time Kensei did so.

He couldn't help but feel so safe whenever that kiss was applied to his hair.

They remained like that for some time, Kensei's mind completely absent from the news in front of them and instead focusing on every movement of his beloved. With each small adjustment Hisagi made, he could feel the young male accidentally grind into his pulsing cock. He didn't want to have his mind in such a dirty place, considering he and Hisagi hadn't gotten very far in the relationship yet.

He just didn't want to hurt Hisagi by attempting anything too unsettling.

Kensei rested his hand over Hisagi's smaller hip, realizing that the kid was attentively viewing the news program Kensei had put on for them. He traced his fingers over the hip bone, unable to help himself as he slowly eased his hand under the shirt to feel even more of it.

He felt his hands tremble slightly against the warmth of Hisagi's back. Hisagi's gentle breathing as well as the smooth skin was enough to make Kensei sigh, imagining what the rest of his skin felt like under his touch. The intense will he had not to get an erection in this position was slowly beginning to wear down on him.

"Your hands are cold." Hiagi commented suddenly in a worried tone, his eyes still focused on the screen before him.

"Sorry, Kid." Kensei slowly began pulling them from under Shuuhei's clothes disappointingly.

"D-Don't stop," Hisagi's eyes turned back, glancing up t the other man. "I was just noting how cold they seem..not complaining." His hands were brought together in Hisagi's hands, over top of his belly button. It was clear that Hisagi was attempting to thaw Kensei's fingers.

Kensei pressed a kiss into Hisagi's forehead, moving further down until their lips met, their lips barely touching.

"Thanks..."

"Mmmhmm.."

They remained like that for a few moments, as Kensei began to feel a throbbing sensation in his cock, he very gently pulled Shuuhei's lower half into his groin, pressing ever so slightly into it, and trying hard to go unnoticed.

Goddammit...he need the kid so bad.

Hisagi didn't seem to pay any attention to this. He simply continued to fascinate himself with the new developments of the news program. Kensei took that as success, and again grinded gently against the teenager.

The warmth, as well as the perfectly rounded, clothed cheeks pressing into him was enough to drive him insane. He could feel his cock hardening, pushing against the zipper of his pants, aching for a way out, to find Hisagi's soft skin and touch it.

His hard member was now very obviously pressed into his boyfriend's backside, and there was absolutely no way he could manage to cover it up. He knew Hisagi could feel it pressing into him, how could he not?

Hisagi's back stiffened suddenly, his attention finally removed from the TV. Kensei could feel himself burning up. He couldn't believe he had roused himself to the point of growing hard simply by pressing himself against Hisagi. And worse yet, he shouldn't be getting hard when Hisagi as still recovering mentally.

He wouldn't blame Hisagi for leaving and ignoring him for the rest of the evening. In fact, he would rather Hisagi leave and be comfortable, than have him feel obligated to stick around and be pressured into something he wasn't ready for.

His heart pounded nervously in his chest, because as much as he wished for Hisagi to make that decision, he desperately wanted to spend the rest of the evening with the brat. No matter what they did, Kensei was sure he would derive the same amount of pleasure from any activity.

"Kid..." Kensei grumbled, watching Hisagi turn his eyes back towards him. He was now sitting up, pulling away from Kensei's stressed, hard flesh. "I'm sorry," he murmured unnecessarily.

Their eyes were intensely gazing into one another, Hisagi's emotions changing from shock to embarrassment and causing Hisagi to shift uneasily.

Yet slowly, and very gently, Hisagi's hand traveled south, tracing Kensei's abdomen, and causing his skin to twitch and flex. As Shuuhei moved further down, Kensei exhaled as it landed on the left of his hip bone, dangerously close to his ready cock.

"Don't say sorry..p-please..." Hisagi was now blushing, his eyes still firmly looking over the bulge in Kensei's pants. Finally, his gaze returned to Kensei's, swallowing hard.

"I'm still sorry, kid.." Kensei mumbled, running his hand through Shuuhei's slick hair, watching as the kid looked down again, not replying.

Kensei groaned out of pleasure and surprise as he felt slim fingers move over the swelling in his pants. He raised his hips slightly, watching Shuuhei move his fingers over the top of the black material where Kensei's erection throbbed.

"It looks," Hisagi paused for a moment, his eyes slowly changing dark with arousal. "uncomfortable." He peered over at Kensei, a faint blush present.

Kensei could not think straight for a moment, his response surely becoming strange, since he could not form the correct words for a short period of time. He was just so caught off guard by Hisagi's very casual way of seduction, as well as the aspect of finally moving forward with the man he cherished above all others.

"It is," Kensei finally breathed out. He was sure that his late response was very odd and much less seductive than he had hoped, but he didn't care. He just wanted the brat, and wanted Hisagi to want him.

Hisagi's hand had already begun unfastening the zipper of Kensei's pants, both of Shuuhei's legs were at either side of his knees, straddling him.

Without hesitation, Shuuhei pulled Kensei's pants down, his hands moving treacherously slow. Already, Kensei's groin began to buck, his cock straining against his boxers.

Hisagi just couldn't get them off fast enough.

**Writer's note!**

**I fixed the problem I had earlier….sorry about that. I've been trying to write some Star trek fanfictions. **

**Sorry for the cliff hanger, but right now my brain doesn't seem to want to work. XD**

Please do let me know what you think and also please review!


End file.
